


Thanks For the Noodles

by Nobodys_Own



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodys_Own/pseuds/Nobodys_Own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s so easy to be generous, isn’t it? But don’t mistake that for me being nice. Haha, no. I hate you, plain and simple.”<br/>((College AU where Izaya and Shizuo are roommates))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS~! This is just something I came up with in the middle of the night. Yes, this will have multiple chapters :P  
> Tell me whatcha think in the comments :D

Izaya smiled and carried his boxes into room 128. Unsure of what room in the dorm he wanted, he chose to leave most of his things in the hallway. He gave a small Hmph as he looked at the disorderly mess of boxes in the middle of the floor. Izaya stepped out into the mutual hallway and continued his way down to the sidewalk. A group of junior girls smiled and waved at him, but he payed no mind. “I can make friends later, I mean, I do have four years.” he said to himself. Making his way to the coffee shop down the road, he wondered who his roommate would be. He ordered himself a coffee, black, mind you, and sat down at a table in the corner. He waited for a bit, as if about to meet someone, then got up and walked slowly back to the dorms. Stepping inside of room 128, he noticed a faux-blonde man standing at the end of the hallway.

“Oi, whoever you are! You can’t just leave your boxes in the way like this! Other people have to walk too!”

Izaya smirked. “My name’s Izaya, thanks. I thought I’d be nice and give you the choice of what room you wanted.”

“I don’t care! Move your stupid boxes out of the way, or I’ll throw them out!”

“What a warm welcome. I really do appreciate it. I’ll move my boxes as soon as you make up your mind about what room you want.”

“I hate you! Move your boxes and shut your face!” The blonde glared at the shorter man.

“And I hate you too. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?”

“It’s Shizuo.”

“Nice to meet you, Shizu-chan~”

“What the fuck is that nickname!? For god’s sake, just call me Shizuo!”

“Hmmn, whatever you say, Shizu-chan.” Izaya pushed a sarcastic smile.

“Just move your stuff!”

Izaya began slowly moving his boxes to the room on the left, stacking them neatly on the back wall. Within an hour or two, both men had their belongings unpacked. Out of curiosity, Izaya peeked into the taller man’s room. An air mattress half blown up on the floor, a few posters strewn about the room, nothing compare to what he himself had in his room. Again Izaya stepped outside, just in time to see a U-Haul pull up in front of their dorm. His younger sisters Mairu and Kururi hopped out of the front.

“Here’s your furniture, Iza-nii!”, they said in unison.”

“Haha, thanks.”

Izaya hurriedly pulled his mattress and bed frame out of the truck, followed by his dressers and nightstands, and lastly his couch and TV.

“Really, thanks guys. I don’t want to keep you for too long, so I’ll let you go. Come give me a hug!”

His sisters ran up and tackle hugged him. “We’ll miss you!”

The

With that, he pushed his furniture into the dorm one by one. In another thirty minutes, he had everything arranged the way he wanted. He took another peek into Shizuo’s room, and noted that the posters were now on the walls, and that his air mattress now had sheets and pillows on it.

“Hey! Mind your business!” The blonde chimed in, glaring at the man looking into his room.

“Whoa, no need to be loud, Shizu-chan. I was just curious as to what your room would shape up to be.”

“How would you like it if I randomly stepped into your room, eh?!”

Shizuo pushed passed Izaya and stepped into the other man’s room. He stood in awe at the nicely put together room, almost out of an upper-class home.

“Like what you see, Shizu-chan?”

“Fucking flea. How the hell did you manage all of this stuff?”

“I have connections that you don’t. Sorry~ Now, as much as I’d love to stay and chat, I really am hungry. Have fun with your room~!”

Izaya grabbed his jacket and slipped out into the evening air. Looking around, he decided to walk to a restaurant a bit off campus. He ordered a fairly large meal, considering the other man in the dorm. By the time he had finished ordering, it was quite dark out. Careful to not crush his sushi and noodles, he jogged back to the dormitory. Izaya unlocked the door and stepped in, placing his food on the dining room table.

“There’s food in the kitchen if you want some, Shizu-chan~!”

“I don’t want any of your food. I’ll manage on my own.” The blonde walked in with an annoyed look on his face.

“And what were you planning on eating instead?”

“....Ramen.”

“Haha, okay. If that’s what you want, fine.” Izaya skipped off with his plate, and rounded the corner into his room.

He jumped onto his couch and switched on the TV. He stuffed his mouth and smiled inwardly, obviously happy with his surroundings. All was interrupted with he heard a knock at the door.

“What is it, Shizu-chan?”

“I told you to stop calling me that! Anyway, I was just asking you if you knew how to turn on the stove. Can’t figure how to work these fuckin’ things..”

“Shizu-chan, just give in and eat what I brought back from the Sushi place. It’s really good, ya’ know~!”

“Ugh, no. I’ll make my own food, I don’t need your help.”

“Whatever you say, Shizu-chan~!”

Izaya continued to munch on his food, soon finding that he had eaten faster than he thought. He slid out of his room and into the kitchen, to find Shizuo still trying to find out how to work the stove. Throwing his takeout box away, he tapped the blonde on the shoulder.

“What!?” Shizuo turned around, visibly aggravated.

“Seriously, you look like a walking embodiment of a pity party. Just eat the leftovers.”

“Fine!” Shizuo went into the takeout bag and pulled out a box of noodles.

“Is this-”

“Udon noodle soup?” Izaya finished. “Yes, yes it is.”

“It’s my..favorite..” Shizuo looked away.

“It really is good, isn’t it?’ Izaya smiled. “It’s all yours.”

“Why the hell are you being nice all of a sudden?”

“It’s so easy to be generous, isn’t it? But don’t mistake that for me being nice. Haha, no. I hate you, plain and simple.”

“Whatever. Thanks for the noodles, I guess.” Shizuo walked back into his room and sat down onto his air mattress.

Meanwhile, Izaya was quietly reading a book on his couch, all snuggled up under a blanket. A few hours passed, and midnight was rearing its ugly head. Izaya placed his book on a side table and rolled over on his couch. Just as he was dozing off, he heard a loud “Pop!” followed by a stream of loud curses from the other room. The dark-haired man got up and walked into the other’s room.

“Is everything alright?” The man asked, peering into the opposite bedroom.

“My air mattress popped..” Shizuo frowned.  
  


“Oh my, how unfortunate~”

“Are you mocking me?!” Shizuo tossed a book at the smaller man.

“No need to throw things at me~ If you’d like, you can sleep in my room.”

“No, no. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“No, Shizu-chan, I insist. You can sleep on the bed, I’m crashing on the couch tonight.”

“Whatever, I mean, thanks.”

Shizuo followed Izaya into his room, slipping under the covers on the smaller man’s bed.

* * *

 

Izaya slowly opened his eyes. He glanced at the clock that coldly read “4:56 AM”. He got up and sat on his bed, contemplating finishing his slumber there. He got into bed next to Shizuo, who promptly sat up in disbelief.

“Are you serious!?”

“It’s my bed, I can do whatever I want. Don’t worry, I won’t touch you.”

“Whatever, flea.”

The smaller man curled up on the other side of the bed and returned to his slumber. In a few hours, he was woken up to a strange warmth next to him. No.. he whispered to no one in particular. He slowly turned his head and saw Shizuo’s body flush with his back, arm around the other man’s waist. Izaya kinda enjoyed the presence but was overall appalled by the thought of ‘snuggling’ with Shizuo. He realized he was trapped in the taller man’s grip, and decided to just wait for the blonde to wake up. It didn’t take long for Shizuo to come to, eyes still closed, trying to hold on to the comfort of sleep.

“Flea…? FLEA!?” He jumped up and off the bed, falling with a thud to the floor.

Shizuo stood up with an apparent blush on his face. “W-why the hell were you cuddled against me?”

“Haha, ask yourself. You did have your arm around me.”

“Whatever.”

“I really didn’t picture you as that type, Shizu-chan~”

“I’m not gay!”

“Haha, whatever~”

“I’m not!”

“Alright Shizu-chan Then tell me how you react to this.”

Izaya hopped out of the bed and wrapped his hands around Shizuo’s waist. Shizuo blushed harder.

“Get off of me!”

The blonde tried to pry the smaller male off of him, to no avail.

“Shizu-chan is warm~” Izaya smirked, happy to play his little game.

Shizuo caught on, and replied “Heh, then Izaya is quite adorable.”

Izaya’s face flushed red, as he meekly pushed away from Shizuo.

“You don’t like it when the tables are turned, hm?”

“Hush, Shizu-chan.”

“It’s kinda sad to be you, because if you really did feel an attraction to me, you’re a little late to the party. I have my eyes on someone else.”

“Oh, no, no no. I hate you. You know that. How could I feel anything but that around a monster like you?”

“Shut up! I hate you too! You’re a fuckin’ flea whose been “generous” to me. So what. I’ll go sleep on my “pity party” of a mattress, it’s better than being around you. Don’t talk to me.” Shizuo walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Izaya frowned and sat back on the bed, lying down where the taller male was laying moments before. It still faintly smelled like him, too. You don’t like him, no, you hate him, right? Right? Yeah…  Izaya said to himself. But what if you don’t...

 


	2. Web of Lies

Izaya rolled to his side and grinned. “Humans are so interesting!” He shouted, jumping off the bed. He trotted off to the kitchen, where he had come to realize that there was barely anything to eat in the house. Groaning a bit, he dashed back to his bedroom, changed his clothes, and quickly slid out the door. The air was cold, and it sent shivers up Izaya’s spine. In a slow jogging pace, he made his way down to the campus commissary. He frowned, soon realizing that the supermarket was nothing like what he had had at home. It looked untidy, missing many seemingly important staples to everyday food. His brows furrowed as he quietly picked over vegetables. A few minutes passed and soon his basket was full of many different foods. Just as he was about to turn around, he heard an unsettling shout.

"IZAYAAAAAAAA!" The now familiar voice called out.

Izaya glanced about, looking at students quivering in fear at the unexpected interjection. A small rush of adrenaline pumped through his veins as he saw the blonde coming at him. He braced himself to run, pushing his cart away. Their chase began. Always quite a few steps of Shizuo, Izaya ran through the store. He grinned a bit as an idea entered his mind. He made a sharp right turn straight into the women's clothing area, particularly the section with aisles and aisles of bras. Earning a few glares from other women, he turned another corner and hid behind a storage cabinet. Meanwhile, Shizuo stood in the aisle with a confused look on his face. He glanced around, clearly flustered by his surroundings. The blonde took a step forward, knocking into a short,blonde woman head first.

"Uh-excuse me- I uh- didn't mean to run into you-" Shizuo stammered, a blush rising to his face. He looked up to see the woman he had mentioned to Izaya, just hours before.

The woman grinned. "It's quite alright, just- do you mind explaining your place in the bra section?"

Shizuo didn't hesitate to explain the past day or so to her.

"I- I just lost my temper, and here I am, in the bra section." He pushed a nervous giggle, a faint blush still dusting his face.

"Ah, well, you seem like a cool guy otherwise. Hey, how would you like to hang out later?"

"That would be nice, uh, my place at 2:00?" Shizuo pulled out a pad and pen, scribbling down his dorm's address. "Sound like a plan?"

The blonde girl smiled. "Sounds good to me! One last question- What is your name? Sorry.."

"Oh! No harm done! M' name's Shizuo. And yours?" He was careful as to not give away the fact that he already knew her name.

"I'm Vorona. Nice to meet you."

Shizuo handed her the slip of paper, waved a bit, and began walking away. Less than two seconds later, Izaya appeared at his side again.

"Is that her?"

Shizuo glared at the shorter man. "What's it to you?"

"Ah, no. Just wondering how you're going to pull this off with a popped air mattress as your only choice of seating." Izaya shot a menacing grin at his companion.

The blonde shoved the pest away. "Fuck off."

Without another word he paced off down the median aisle.

Izaya frowned and retrieved his cart from where he left it. He quietly hummed a tune to himself as he loaded his groceries onto the conveyor. After paying, he quickly made his way back to the dorm, swiftly unlocking the door, not a step off beat, not a second to lose. After he had put the groceries away, he began preparing a nice salad and some hors d'oeuvres. "I just have to make this believable.." He said to himself. After finishing the food, he rushed off to his room and straightened up. He hid any type of identification that it was his room. After around thirty minutes, he had his room to his liking. Izaya wandered out and mindlessly picked at the hors d'oeuvres he had made earlier. He heard the door begin to unlock, and with that, he placed the meals in the fridge and darted behind his couch. He waited on Shizuo to walk into his respective room, then quietly crawled out and pressed his ear to Shizuo's door. After listening to the rustle of papers and the sound of endless curses for a few minutes, he checked the time. 2 minutes to 2:00. He grinned and went back to his hiding space behind his couch. It wasn't long till he heard knocking at the door. He heard footsteps, then a door opening, then muffled talking.

"Hah, welcome to my dorm." Shizuo said, gesturing around.

Vorona smiled. "Thank you very much."

The taller blonde looked away. "Sorry for not preparing any food, I hope you don't mind."

The woman nodded. "That's perfectly fine. I'm sure there's some sort of food in the fridge."

"Yeah I guess. Maybe he won't mind if we eat some of it." Shizuo opened the refrigerator door with Vorona on his tail. A mild look of surprise washed over his face as he saw the yummy looking hors d'oeuvres, seeming to be small pieces of toast with bruschetta and basil sprigs on top. Sitting behind it was a fresh salad made of spinach, croutons, and cherry tomatoes.

"Aw, you liar!" Vorona said playfully as she eyed over the food. "This looks amazing! No need to be shy over what you made."

"Yeah, I guess." Shizuo stared into space, wondering why Izaya would of done something like this. "I guess we can go to my room and eat it, if you want."

"Ah, sure." Shizuo grabbed the salad bowl and plate and gestured for Vorona to follow him. They walked down the hallway for a bit, stopping between the two doors, he took a glance at his room before opening Izaya's door and walking in.

"Wow! This is impressive!" Vorona looked around at the tastefully decorated room.

Shizuo grinned a bit, looking around at all the things that weren't his.  He pushed his doubts out of his mind and continued on with his meeting. He placed his plate on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, gesturing for Vorona to follow him. She followed suit and picked up a toast bite. She looked at Shizuo and took a bite. Shizuo looked anxiously at her, waiting for a response. The woman grinned.

"Wow, Shizuo! These are amazing! Seriously!"

Shizuo wanted nothing more to own up to not cooking them, but instead, he just grinned in response.

They continued to talk, about majors, about minors, about life in general. The hors d'oeuvres began to disappear, as did the hours. Shizuo glanced at a clock on the wall.

"Wow, can you believe that we've talked for 3 hours?" Shizuo sighed, a teensy bit talked out.

"No way? Really? Time really does go fast. I'm glad that your poor excuse of a roommate hasn't bothered us."

Shizuo blinked. "Y'know, maybe he's not that bad."

Izaya held a gasp back from behind the couch.

"Haha, says the guy who chased him through a supermarket. That guy's no good. Just ditch him." Vorona rolled her eyes. "I thought you hated him anyway."

"I do, yes, very much so, but maybe he isn't so bad all of the time."

"Mm, whatever you say Shizuo. Not, I have a meeting at 6:00, so I really have to be going. Thanks for having me!" Vorona stood up, as did Shizuo.

"Any time, any time." The twosome walked down the hallway and out the door. Shizuo waved a quick goodbye and watch Vorona disappear down the sidewalk.

After he knew that Vorona couldn't see, he slammed the door and walked to his room, heavily sitting down on his pile of blankets and pillows. He placed his head in his hands, running every reason Izaya would of done this through his mind. He heard footsteps in the hall, and then a door closing. He assumed that Izaya was home.

Meanwhile, Izaya cleaned up the plates from his table, tiptoeing to the kitchen as to not alert Shizuo that he had left his room. He tiptoed back and shut his door quietly. Sitting in his bed, he thought about what Shizuo had said. _"....Maybe he's not that bad..I still hate him..but maybe..."_  Izaya soon realized that Shizuo was only mistaking his generosity for him being nice. He dismissed the thought and stepped out of his room. Knocking on the door, he called out to Shizuo.

"You in there?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo contemplated not letting him in, but soon realized that he was pretty much in debt.

"Yeah, flea. Come in."

Izaya opened the door and walked up to Shizuo.

"How'd it go?" Izaya asked, sitting next to Shizuo.

Shizuo didn't answer.

"Hey, are you listening? I said "How'd it go?"."

"Shut up! Let me think."

"Now now, Shizu-chan. Is that any way to treat the person who made you all that delicious food? Who cleaned their room of any traces of themselves so you would look good?" Izaya chided the blonde.

"Why?! What's the point?! So you can blackmail me later?! Just stop, I'll handle this on my own!"

"Sure, Shizu-chan. You're trapped in a web of lies now. There's no way out without disappointing her." Izaya grinned a sly grin.

"Fuck! This is your fault! You should've never done any of this!" Shizuo stood up.

Izaya followed him, not missing a beat. "You did this to yourself. You didn't have to take the bait, but you did. All **you**."

Shizuo walked out of the room and into the next, throwing himself onto Izaya's bed. Izaya followed after him.

"Oi, who said you could get in my bed?" Izaya smiled playfully, waiting on Shizuo's response.

It took him a bit but Shizuo answered. "I'm taking a nap. Leave me alone."

"Stupid Shizu-chan. You can't sleep in my bed."

"Watch me!" The blonde rolled over.

Izaya hopped onto the bed, landing on top of Shizuo. "Then I guess I'll have to sleep here too~!"

"NO!" Shizuo pushed Izaya off of him and walked back to his room. "I'd rather sleep on the floor than with you."

Izaya grinned for seemingly the hundredth time. "Shizu-chan is quite interesting."

**  
  
  
  
**


End file.
